Chapter 14
Doug is put under house arrest by his Guild and Dr. Theo reveals a surprising theory about the Corsica Family. Elsewhere Alex makes steps forward in her relationship with Nic while Worick struggles with images from his past. Full Synopsis Worick gingerly holds his throbbing scarred eye as finishes reminiscing on memories from his childhood. Alex then sits next to him and hands him some coffee. She asks him what was wrong but he evasively answers and tells her he doesn't like girls who apologies straight away. Chad thanks Dr. Theo for taking time out to autopsy the Twilight corpses from the 6th Street murder and the two discuss matters involving the Corsica Family. Meanwhile Nic is leaping about the buildings holding an ecstatic Nina. Earlier on, Doug finally finds out that Nic was deaf and animatedly becomes dejected when he realises he had been talking to himself all those times. Nic then begins speaking to Doug in sign language but Doug duly tells him he doesn't understand sign language. With Dr. Theo getting annoyed at the noise Doug, Nic and Nina were making, he kicks them out of the clinic just as Chad arrives. Chad hands Doug a letter from the Guild and Doug complains about being put under 'house arrest' after just being allowed to work alone but Chad chastises him for his inane actions. Nic then asks how Doug was able to work alone considering his apparent age but Doug reveals he was actually 21 despite his small stature. The scene returns to the present with Doug glumly watching Nic jumping around with Nina. Afterwards Doug remarks he thought Nic was responsible for the 6th Street murders but erases the idea when Nic turned out to be an acquaintance of Chad. Nic then tries to speak to Doug but Doug reminds him that he can't speak sign language. Nina translates and asks why Doug took Corsica's request to which he replies because he was hoping he'd be able to fight some high-level Twilights. Nic asks if that was acceptable as a member of the Guild but Doug tells him that he didn't join the guild out of choice as he was drafted there after being formerly from the South Gate mercenaries. Nic throws him his tags, revealing to Doug that Nic had also been part of the South Gate mercenaries. As Chad is driving Doug back part of the way to the Guild they converse with Doug telling him that it was the first time he'd met a survivor from West Gate. Doug then asks if Chad would take him back so he could finish some business and Chad smiles at Doug's change. Alex sees Chad's police car drive by and wonders if it was the same one as before. She then arrives at Dr. Theo's clinic and is welcomed by Nina. She greets Nic and hands him fresh clothes, with which he gets dressed into them remarkably quickly and then silently leaves the clinic much to Alex's dismay. Dr. Theo checks on Alex's progress since coming off of the Tb pills and tells her it has been satisfactory. Alex, noticing the scratches on his arm, sheepishly asks if she was the one who inflicted them but Dr. Theo just tells her if she wants to apologise then to come to his clinic and prepare food, to which she agrees to. As Alex leaves the clinic she sees Nic waiting and, after he turns to leave, she tugs his sleeve and tries to sign that she was grateful he waited and also asked if she could stay with the Benriya a little longer. Nic merely walks off but says aloud that she needs to fix her messy sign language and not to handle the sign language book too roughly as it was the only one they had. The scene shifts back to earlier when Chad and Dr. Theo were discussing recent events. Dr. Theo asks if they found out the identities of the victims of the 6th Street murders and Chad confirms they had thanks to Worick's amazing memory. When Dr. Theo recognises one of the Twilights he asks if the Corsica's would ever have Twilights in their ranks but Chad is sceptical. Dr. Theo then explains that all the Twilights he examined were living in their prime before they died and surmises that a family full of 'normals' would not be able to take down all of these Twilights by themselves. Worick finishes with two clients and relaxes when he suddenly hears news of several more murders occurring on 2nd Street that was similar to the ones on 6th Street. When the report reveals the chances of the victims being Twilights were very high and that the criminal activity was thought to be an imitation of the Twilight Hunt that had occurred before the Three Principles were introduced, Worick's eye scar begins to throb as he recalls the moment his family was slaughtered. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3